Mr Poppins
by wysha.thorne
Summary: A young woman has to raise her (decades younger) half-siblings but is in need of help. Not just that, but the woman is transgender (she will transition from female to male during the story, and as such will also take on a new name), and the nanny that comes to her aid is Martin Poppins (the grandson of Mary Poppins). Also contains possible mpreg, and is rated M for language etc.
1. Part 1

Jennie.

The year was 2014, and I had just celebrated my 40th birthday. It was very quiet, which was what I wanted it to be, although there was a hint of sadness in the air. I knew why too, as it was also 10 years since dad had died.

Then, I heard my phone ring.

"Fuck me pink." I muttered to myself.

I walked over to the phone (my iPhone) and picked it up. It was a message from my mom (Marianne), who had adopted me when she married my dad.

"What?" I was not happy.

I listened carefully as mom told me her troubles. You see, I had 2 younger siblings (a brother called Tobias and a sister called Connie), and they were the definition of little devils. Apparently, this time, they had decided to run out of the house when mom wasn't looking, and they had taken some money with them so that they could try and buy tickets for a fair that was at least 20 miles out of town.

"Pack up their belongings and bring them over." I was not happy.

Mom then asked about their computers.

"Let them keep them, but make sure they know that I will be monitoring their online activity." I said over the phone. "That way, if they choose to look at something that they shouldn't, I will know about it, and I will take away their computers and never give them back."

Mom agreed. Judging by her voice, I could tell that she was at the end of her tether. I then said goodbye, and put my phone down. I sat down and got out pens and paper, as I was not going to let Tobias and Connie get away with what they had done. They were twins, and they were also what you could call spoilt brats, because it was not just mom that they had managed to wrap around their fingers. In fact, I was the only one in the family who was not fooled by their behavior.

I then walked into the kitchen and made a cup of tea in preparation for the storm that I knew would come thundering through the door. I then walked into the living room, and kissed the large photo of dad that hung beside the mirror that he had gifted to me shortly before he died (he had been the victim of a car crash which left him with fatal injuries).

Exactly half an hour after the phone call, mom knocked at the door. I knew it was her, as she knocked twice. I walked over to the door, and opened it.

"They're both in the car." Mom looked at me.

Mom was not my biological mom, although both she and my biological mom were of Italian descent. She handed me a piece of paper, with a list of their most recent crimes.

"Are they going to live here now?" I asked out of worry and curiosity.  
"They are, but I will come over once a week to see how they are holding up." Mom replied.  
"They are both old enough to know better." I sighed.

Mom nodded, and walked back to the car. I could see Connie looking at me, and I did nothing but give her an angry look. Mom then opened the door, and Tobias and Connie both got out of the car. They were not happy, as they hated me because I would not bow down to their commands, but they had no choice, as they were going to live by my rules or else there was going to be trouble. Mom then got out their bags (which were full of their belongings and technological gadgets), and they all walked up the path and through my door.

"I will come over on Saturday and see how you're getting on." Mom said to me.  
"I'm going to make sure that they do not get their way." I vowed.

Mom put the bags down on the sofa and walked out of the house. I then shut the door, and turned to face Tobias and Connie. Neither of them were happy, and I could see that they were planning their escape.

"Go into the kitchen and sit down!" I ordered.

Connie gave me the "make me" look.

"NOW!" I yelled.

That scared them into doing what they were told to do. I followed them, and made sure that they sat down.

"Pick up the pen!" I ordered.

They reluctantly picked up their pens.

"And write 'I am going to obey all rules at all times' 50 times!" I ordered.  
"You're not our fuckin' mother!" Tobias sneered.  
"When you're in my house, you abide by my rules!" I seethed. "If you don't, then life will be very hard for you!"

Tobias scrunched up the paper and threw it into the floor.

"Well then neither of you are going on the computer until this time the day after tomorrow!" I seethed.  
"I'll do what I want, when I want!" Tobias sneered.  
"Not in my house, you won't!" I seethed.

I was the adult and Tobias and Connie were the children, and it was going to be my way or the highway.

"Alright then, I will write it down." Tobias gave in.  
"Now that is the kind of behavior that I expect in this house." I was relieved. "With that, you can both go on the computer."

Little did I know, it was all a mask, as they were not planning on behaving. I gave Tobias a clean sheet of paper, and he wrote the required words down the required amount of times.

"There are also going to be limits on what you can do on the computer, as I am going to install software on your computers that will allow me to monitor your activity at all times." I then said. "If you do anything that breaks the rules, there will be consequences and they will not be nice."

Neither of them liked it, but it was going to happen anyway. I opened their bags, and got their computers out. They were forced to watch, and I made sure that the software I installed could not be detected or uninstalled on their computers. Once the software was installed, I shut their computers down.

"Now you are both going to tell me why you thought that it was a good idea to steal mom's money!" I ordered.  
"Because she's a fuckin' idiot." Tobias calmly replied.

That angered me.

"Do you want me to tell you why you stole money from her?!" I was angry.  
"Go on then!" Tobias mocked my voice.  
"Because you thought that it would be a good idea to go to a fair that you knew fully-well you were not allowed to go to!" I seethed.  
"Fuck that shit!" Connie rolled her eyes.  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT IN THIS HOUSE!" I yelled.

Connie immediately closed her mouth, although I could sense that she was not sorry for what she had just said.

"In that case, you will NOT be allowed to go onto the computer until the day after tomorrow!" I seethed. "NEITHER OF YOU!"  
"Well then you can't either!" Connie mocked my voice.  
"I can do whatever the hell I want, because I am an adult!" I calmed down a bit. "When you are older, you can choose what rules to live by, but as long as you're living in my house, you are subject to the rules and punishments that I give you!"

Connie proceeded to open her mouth.

"Don't you dare!" I warned.

Connie closed her mouth, and gave me the finger. She thought that she was being discreet, but she wasn't, and that made me extend the no computer punishment by a day. If my camera had been working, I would have captured a photo of her face so that I could show it to her and make her see just how stupid she looked.

Later that evening, I had a friend over. Her name was Janet, and she was tall and slim (like me).

"What are the troublemakers doing here?" Janet looked at me.  
"They drew mom's final straw, and now they're living with me. It will be made official tomorrow." I admitted.  
"What was their crime this time?" Janet wanted to know.

I told Janet what Tobias and Connie had both done.

"They are 15 and old enough to know better." Janet was speechless.  
"I've already given them a punishment, as they are not allowed to go on the computer until 3 days from now." I stood firm.  
"What about everything else?" Janet then asked me.  
"They will be given the essentials." I replied. "On that note, what would you recommend as a punishment if they ever threaten to misbehave in a truly serious manner like what they did to mom?"  
"Do they still go to school?" Janet asked out of curiosity.  
"They do, and they WILL be going tomorrow whether they like it or not." I confirmed.  
"One of my neighbours has a teenage son who used to behave, and the final straw was drawn when the son threatened to kill his English teacher." Janet started.  
"What did the parent do?" I wanted to know.  
"He applied for a job for his son, and when the application was granted, he talked with the boss of the job and managed to get it so that the son would have to work for 5 hours after school." Janet replied. "If the son complained, his pay for that entire week would be withheld."  
"Does he still work at wherever he works?" I was eager to know.  
"No, as this was a couple of years ago." Janet mentioned. "He's in jail now, as he ended up killing the boss. His entire family have disowned him, and he's scheduled to be executed in a month's time."

It was then that I had an idea.

"We will head to the school tomorrow - both you and me - and we will talk to the principal." I ordered. "We will tell them that Tobias and Connie are not to be allowed onto the computer until Thursday evening."  
"When you say 'the computer', do you mean their laptops?" Janet was confused.  
"Any computer, and that includes their laptops." I stood firm. "If they want anything from me, they will have to do what I tell them to do."  
"You know, you could always hire a nanny if you ever run into trouble." Janet suggested.

Mom had thought about doing that when dad died, but she didn't do it, as she thought that she could handle the tyranny that would eventually make her fall.

"How long has it been since your dad died?" Janet took a sip from her glass of water.  
"10 years." I admitted. "I still remember hearing about the car crash."  
"He would be turning in his grave if he knew what was going on." Janet rolled her eyes. "Did he ever shout at them?"  
"He never shouted, although he was firm and made sure that they saw the difference between right and wrong." I replied.  
"What caused the crash?" Janet was still confused about that.  
"Black ice." I admitted.

It was only fairly recently that that piece of information had been disclosed. I still had the papers from it, having fought long and hard with the solicitor. Dad was only 59 years old when he died, and was barely even starting to go grey. He was of British descent, and never drank, smoked, etc etc. An only child, he was given everything that he could need, before being orphaned in an accident in 1963. He then met my biological mom, but she could not speak English, which meant that they had to learn each other's language before getting anywhere, until 1974 which was the year that I was born.

A knock at the door then brought me back from my train of thoughts.

"Who the fuck could that be?" I was confused.  
"It could be anyone." Janet looked at me. "I will go and get it."

I nodded, and Janet walked to the door. I had no idea what had gone on, and when a police officer walked through the door, I stood there with a look of confusion on my face. The police officer then walked over to me, and I saw on his name badge that his name was Lieutenant Nick Patterson.

"Is your name Jennie Banks?" Lt. Patterson asked me.  
"Yes." I was confused. "Why do you ask?"  
"Are Tobias and Connie Banks here?" Lt. Patterson then asked.  
"Are they in trouble?" I wanted to know.  
"No, but if they continue to steal from the community, they w..." Lt. Patterson started.

I became insanely angry, and pounded the wall. No blood was drawn, but I left a dent in the wall.

"Who from?!" I panted.  
"They stole a necklace from Nathan Babiak, and they were overheard conspiring to head to the local homeless charity and rob many valuables from the people that go there." Lt. Patterson admitted.  
"Can you go and fetch them?!" I looked at Janet.  
"I would be more than happy to." Janet vowed.

Janet then left the room.

"Is there anything else that they have done?" I asked Lt. Patterson.  
"They were planning on committing the robbery during school hours." Lt. Patterson looked at me.  
"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I gathered myself.  
"No thanks, but you are kind for offering." Lt. Patterson smiled.

Before anything else could be said, Janet, Tobias, and Connie, walked into the room. I looked at them with extreme anger.

"YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" I yelled from out of nowhere.  
"What did we do wrong?!" Connie pretended to be clueless.  
"Tell them." I looked at Lt. Patterson.

I was in no mood to tell them anything. Mom had no idea, so I picked up the phone and told her everything that I had just heard. It was then that I came up with a plan that I hoped would be enough punishment for Tobias and Connie, and when Lt. Patterson left, I sat them down.

"I have told mom about what has just happened!" I looked at Tobias and Connie.  
"Can we please talk about something else?" Connie closed her eyes.  
"No, as we're going to talk about you two stealing a man's necklace and then conspiring to steal from a homeless charity... and you WILL remember every single word of it!" I seethed.  
"But we can't." Tobias (fake) admitted.  
"Tough shit, as you're not leaving this table until you've told us everything!" I ordered.

Neither Janet nor myself could prepare for the flood of truth that came out.

"You're lucky that you can still go on the computer from Thursday evening, as if you had been caught lying, you would have been in more trouble." I was relieved. "Still, that does not mean you get out of apologising, as after school tomorrow, you will be making your way over to Nathan's house to apologise for stealing his necklace, and you will then make your way over to the homeless charity and tell them that you are sorry and that you promise to never take anything from those who have less than you."

Little did I know, those words went right over their heads. I dared not think about it, because I knew that it was going to happen whether they liked it or not, as I was going to drive them to the destinations and force the words out of their mouths. As you see, I was not one to be lenient, and if one was naughty, both of them would get punished, as they were both equally guilty of it. I then sent them off to bed, not bothering to care about the fact that they had not had tea (they did not deserve it), nor that it was not yet 8pm. Janet was still there, having suddenly decided that she was going to stay over for the night because of what was going to happen the next day.

"I hope that they are not just telling the truth so that they think that I will be more lenient on them in the future." I said to Janet.  
"Little did you know, I got Lt. Patterson's contact details, so if you ever feel the need to do so, arrange for him to show them around the prison that he works at." Janet handed the contact details to me.  
"Are you going to help me continue writing that mpreg story that I sent to you over email last week?" I then asked.  
"Have you thought of a title for it yet?" Janet was eager to know. "Oh, and what does the titular character look like?"  
"It's called Mr Poppins, and the titular character is a man who looks like Scott Joss from Merle Haggard's band but is the grandson of the famous nanny that most of us know about." I replied.

Janet gently nudged me, as she knew who I was on about. I wasn't far off the birth part, and the main female character was a woman who was based on myself, and she had to control her siblings who behaved just like Tobias and Connie did. I had a few thousand words to go, for I was wanting to stretch the birth out. I led Janet into my office, which I locked with a key that I always kept on me. It was also where I was keeping the laptops in a cupboard that was also opened with a key that I kept on me. I pulled up a couple of chairs, and turned my computer on (it was a pc, although I did have a laptop for work-related business).

"Are you going to lock the door?" Janet asked out of worry and hope.  
"Thanks for reminding me." I giggled.

I had forgotten to lock the door, so I made sure I did it. I then checked the CCTV cameras (I had CCTV cameras in all rooms aside from the bedrooms and bathroom, as in those rooms, I had a sound detector which detected unusual sounds). I then brought up the document, and showed Janet where I had reached in the story.

"So is he going to take your character out for a treat and suddenly go into labor?" Janet asked out of complete curiosity.  
"That is the plan, and I want him to give birth in the middle of nowhere with only your character, a couple of friends, myself, and a doctor that we just met, there." I replied.  
"You could, in that case, write it so that your character's siblings are at school and Mr Poppins decides to treat your character to lunch but my character and the friends of our characters are there as we're taking a load of photos etc and then he goes into labor, and you try to get to the nearest hospital but the car breaks down and his contractions just pick up from out of nowhere, and you are able to find a barn which happens to be owned by a vetrinarian, and that's when you find out that he is the only one who can help as the baby has decided that it is going to come and there's nothing that can be done to prevent it." Janet suggested.  
"What about my character's siblings?" I was eager to know.  
"They could be picked up by your character's mother, but by this point, they are completely reformed and your character is thinking about letting them go back to live with the mother." Janet suggested.

I loved that suggestion, and started writing it. When I couldn't write anymore, I handed the keyboard over to Janet, whose writing style was the exact same as mine. I also kept check on the CCTV cameras, unaware that Tobias and Connie had found a way to jam the sound detectors so that I could not hear what they were saying.

A couple of hours later, Janet and I both finished the story.

"Are you going to think about writing a sequel?" Janet was happy.  
"I might do that, as it would be good to see where we can both take this story." I smiled.

Little did Janet know, I had been thinking about the possibility that Mr Poppins could be a real person. Each time, I shrugged it off, as if to try and force myself to think that it was just a dream world and that nothing like what was in the story could happen in real-life.

"I have also locked the door to the kitchen, so they won't be able to go for any midnight snacking." I added.  
"Midnight snacks will encourage them to be awake when they need to go to school. What time is it?" Janet looked at me.

I checked the clock.

"It is almost 11pm." I confirmed.  
"What time do they have to be up?" Janet asked out of curiosity.  
"6am... and they WILL be getting up without answering back." I stood firm.  
"And I shall be here to witness this spectacle in action should they decide to answer back." Janet chuckled.

Janet and I were not afraid to sleep with each other. In fact, it was something that both of us loved to do when one of us stayed overnight at the other's house. We were both bisexual, and neither of us were too feminine in the way we dressed, for we both wore unisex clothing, although only I had a short hairdo and boyish features. I silently mentioned to the cooler, letting Janet know that she was more than welcome to take whatever she wanted to eat or drink.

"This is the stash that only mature beings who do not have school in the morning can take from." I whispered to Janet.  
"You are a cunning woman." Janet winked. "Not just that, but you look like a female version of Rob Paulus."  
"And you only just said that." I smiled.

Rob Paulus was another man that I was a fan of. It was then that I decided to make an admission.

"I'm going to see the Dr next week." I admitted.  
"Are you ill?" Janet became worried.  
"No I'm not, as it's something else." I admitted.  
"What is it?" Janet wanted to know.  
"I don't know how long I have been able to keep it a secret, but I... I... I am... I... I'm... I'm... oh fuck it, I'm transgender." I admitted.  
"How could you not have told me about this earlier?! I could have helped you!" Janet was not happy.  
"I was contemplating the possibility of being transgender for a while, but I never realised it until last week." I admitted. "I already know that I do not want to have full gender reassignment, as I don't believe that gender is controlled by what is between the legs. Can you be with me?"  
"You fuckin' know I will, as I am your best friend and I will do absolutely anything for you." Janet calmed down.  
"Appointment is at 2pm which is when Tobias and Connie will still be in school." I added.  
"I will be there for you." Janet vowed.


	2. Part 1 (author's note)

Some of the names mentioned are real people, although there are no real people as characters (they are merely mentions). Martin Poppins (who will come in later on in the story) is based on a musician I like called Scott Joss (whose name is mentioned, alongside the band that he's a part of), and the main female character (Jennie, who will become James) is compared to Rob Paulus (albeit a female version, and whose name is also featured). They are in no way related to the family featured in Mary Poppins, and there will be more to the family than meets the eye (such as the fact that Jennie's adoptive mom might not be all that she seems to be. The setting for the story is rural Pennsylvania in the 2010s, and Martin is like his grandmother but in a modern way. Also, when he comes in, the story will shift over to his POV, and there will be a relationship between him and Jennie/James (aswell as possible mpreg, like I've already mentioned), and the "children" are older so the punishments are a little more than taking away favorite toys for the week. As for references to the movie, yes, there will be a couple, as Martin has a lot of stories to tell.


	3. Part 2

"If the Dr gives me a thumbs up, then I will be able to start injecting testosterone." I added.  
"Are you going to tell Tobias and Connie?" Janet then asked.  
"I will tell them that they are not allowed to make snide remarks about my changing, and if they do, I will threaten them with a nanny." I hinted.  
"And that is what you 100% could do if they pull the final straw on you." Janet suggested.  
"There's enough room here for a nanny, and there's nobody within a couple of miles, so nobody will be able to hear the possible tantrums." I mentioned. "I will also take heed of your other suggestion, as I will do whatever I can to make sure that Tobias and Connie change their ways, no matter how hard on them it will be."

After that, I brought up a transgender site that I frequented, and showed Janet the operations that I wanted to have done. I was also hoping to sign up for a new version of testosterone that would not halt my fertility because I still wanted to be able to have children of my own at some point.

"Have you saved any money?" Janet asked out of curiosity.  
"I have enough for facial surgery, chest surgery, and the injections." I replied.  
"I will help you if you fall into difficulty." Janet vowed.

Little did I know, Tobias and Connie were on the other side of the door, listening in on everything that I was saying. They then started giggling, which was when I heard them.

"GET BACK TO BED!" I yelled.

Immediately, I heard footsteps. Thinking that they had gone to bed, I turned the computer off, and led Janet over to the bed. We didn't fancy each other, which made it easier for both of us. We didn't bother to get changed, as we were both too tired to do so.

Before we knew it, the next morning had come by. Alarm clocks sounded, and Janet and I both woke up. I unlocked the door, and headed to the bathroom to do what needed to be done. After that, I headed to my closet, where I got changed into a vest, my binder, some jeans, and a jacket. I then headed into the bedrooms, where I swiped the sheets off the beds and poured water over the heads of Tobias and Connie.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Connie was not happy.  
"You're waking up, is what, as you're going to school." I calmly replied. "You and Tobias will also be charged with making your own breakfasts."

Connie gave me that look, but I just yanked her out of bed and marched her and Tobias into the kitchen.

"You will also be making your own lunches." I added. "Choose not to, and you will go hungry, because I am not going to let you treat me like your servant."

They both knew how to cook, and I made sure that they did not have the ability to talk back. However, they were not eager to listen, and when I turned my back, they stuffed their faces with crisps and their bags with alcohol.

Big mistake.

Janet and I drove them to school after they had gotten dressed etc, and talked to the principal about the no computer rule. We then drove over to mom's house, and mom opened the door.

"Are they in school?" Mom had hope in her eyes.  
"They are, but I have already punished them with no computer use until the day after tomorrow." I replied. "I also had them make their own breakfasts this morning, and I woke them up by swiping the sheets off the beds and pouring water over their heads."  
"At least they are finally starting to see sense." Mom had no idea.

Neither did I, as I didn't know what they had done.

"When I pick them up from school tonight, I'll be taking them over to Nathan's house so that they can apologise to him for stealing his necklace, and then I'll be taking them to the homeless charity that they conspired to steal from, so that they can apologise to them and tell them that they will never take anything from those who haven't got what they have got." I added. "If they refuse to apologise, I will give them a shove, and it will be like that until they apologise."

It was then that mom noticed my look, as I was desperate to tell her that I was transgender and that I was hoping to start the process.

"Is there something wrong?" Mom became worried.  
"I'm about to expand the list of rules that Tobias and Connie will have to abide by." I started.  
"More rules for them?" Mom became confused.  
"Is it okay if Janet and I come inside?" I scratched my head.

Mom nodded, and let us into the house. We both sat down on mom's blue sofa, and mom cracked open a bottle of vodka for us. She then sat down in her favorite chair, and looked at us.

"Are you both seeing each other?" Mom wanted to know.  
"We're not seeing each other." Janet mentioned.  
"It's something else." I admitted.  
"What is it?" Mom looked at me.  
"I'm transgender." I admitted.  
"Have..." Mom started.  
"Not yet, but I am going to see the Dr next week about it, and I hope to start on testosterone." I replied. "However, I hope to be put on a trial by a leading doctor in our county which will enable me to stay fertile."

Mom was surprised for a second, before realizing that I was only trying to do what was best for myself. None of us knew that Tobias and Connie had both heard what I had said the night before, so it did not come as much of a surprise when my phone started buzzing.

"I've got to get this." I had no idea.  
"Sure enough." Mom smiled.

I pressed the button on my phone, and was surprised to find the principal on the other end. My face went from happy to angry in only a second, as the principal told me that Tobias and Connie had been spending lessons in the changing room and were smelling of alcohol, and that their friends had joined in.

"So what are you going to do about them?" I was not happy.

The principal told me that the plan was to have them suspended.

"Give them detention instead of suspension. Anything else that needs to be done, I will do myself." I suggested over the phone.

I then put my phone down, and put both hands in front of my face.

"I'm going to talk to them about this, and tell them that the next time they do it, will be the last time I ever trust them with anything." I sighed.  
"What about the no computer punishment?" Janet wanted to know.  
"That will stay as it is." I replied.

I then took hold of my shot of vodka, and downed it like there was no tomorrow. I did like my drink, although I was not an alcoholic like my biological maternal grandma used to be. I did not believe in extreme punishment, as that would surely end up badly, and that was not the kind of thing that I wanted to see happening. Mom then gave me another shot, as she could sense that I was nervous. I downed it, and that was when my nerves eased.

"Are you worried about what they could end up doing?" Mom looked at me.  
"I'm worried that they could end up hurting themselves or others." I admitted.  
"Keep an eye on them just in case." Mom suggested. "By the way, they are officially living with you now."  
"And THAT is the part I was most looking forward too... not." I muttered.  
"You're going to have to get used to it. Now, do you have a key to your office?" Mom stood up.  
"You know I do, and I always keep it on me." I smiled.  
"Whatever you do, do not let them be in possession of it, as you do not want them to invade your space." Mom stated. "You also want to make sure that you have expectations of them."  
"Oh there's going to be a lot of that shit, as I am going to expect a lot from them, and if they fail to do what I expect them to do, they will be made to do it again." I vowed.

It was then that something caught Janet's eye. I turned her way, and saw that she was looking out of the window.

"What are you looking at?" I wanted to know.  
"There's a man standing outside that has a similar side-profile to Scott Joss and Mr Poppins." Janet blinked.  
"I very highly doubt that he would be either of them." I started to giggle. "Even if he is either of them, he's probably got other things to worry about."  
"That is true." Janet turned to face me.

The man slowly turned around, and for a second, we locked eyes. It was only for a couple of seconds, but it made me hope that Mr Poppins was a real person even more. He then walked off, and I returned to my senses.

"He fuckin' looked at me." I tried to not blush.  
"Did he have the same eyes?" Janet was eager to know.  
"Oh he did." I blushed.

I could have sworn that the man looked like Scott and Mr Poppins, although I wasn't sure if he was either of them, despite the fact that he had gazed into my eyes.

Before we knew it, 2:30pm had arrived. It was like time had flown by without us even knowing, and we had not even had lunch which was unlike any of us. Some secrets had also been told, which meant that more vodka shots were downed, and some of the secrets came from my mouth, whereas the others came from mom's mouth.

"We're going to go and pick up the troublemakers." I stood up.  
"Good luck." Mom was hopeful.

I knew that luck would be needed. Janet came with me (she had no choice), and we headed to the school, where the principal stood waiting with Tobias and Connie. I got out of the car, and without saying a word, I opened the rear left door, and Tobias and Connie got in. I then drove them to Nathan's house.

"Get out!" I ordered.

Connie proceeded to open her mouth.

"You will knock on the door, and you will apologise!" I ordered. "You will also give him the necklace, for I am assuming that you still have it on you!"

My words fell on deaf ears, so I got out of the car, opened the door, and dragged them both out. I marched them up the pathway, and Janet knocked on the door. Seconds later, Nathan appeared.

"I think these two have something that they wish to say to you." I looked at Nathan.  
"If it's an apology, then I've already chosen to accept." Nathan replied.  
"And the necklace?" I then asked.  
"I was able to find one the exact same. However, what was almost stolen from the homeless charity, is something that no apology can be accepted for, as I am the CEO of said charity, and I will neither forget nor forgive that." Nathan narrowed his gaze.


	4. Part 2 (author's note)

The man that Janet and Jennie both see (and who looks at Jennie) is indeed Martin, but formal introductions (and the POV changeover) will not happen just yet, although there will be a few more pre-introduction appearances from Martin. He is not Mary's biological grandson, as his mother (Giselle) was adopted by Mary in 1938 (Giselle was 16 years old), and he moved to the US in 1992. Also, in the next part, Jennie will likely begin her transition (although the part where she becomes James will likely be told from Martin's POV, as he will serve as both a nanny to Tobias and Connie and a lover to Jennie/James). It will also be a while before the mpreg part comes in, and unexpected surprises might come along (might be good or bad, although Martin and Jennie/James will remain together etc).


	5. Part 3

I was relieved that we did not have to go to the homeless charity, and in a sense, I was also relieved at the outcome, as it meant that Tobias and Connie could finally see just how much trouble they were in. I marched them back to the car, and once we were all in, I took Janet back home, and then we headed back home.

"You should both know that during the time that you are not allowed to use the computer, you are also not allowed to watch tv or play with your phones." I said to Tobias and Connie.  
"Are you mad at us?" Connie asked out of worry.  
"If you knew just how mad I am at you, you would be scared into behaving like responsible people." I replied. "If you ever dare to step out of line, I will make life difstoryult for you, and I won't care how difstoryult it will be, because you will not be allowed to get away with the shit that you dished out to mom."  
"What do you mean by that?" Connie pretended to not know.  
"You ran around mom like she was your servant, and that is going to stop." I replied. "I am not going to shout, but if I tell you that something is to be done, then you are going to do it. No, I don't have to help, as if you are stupid enough to get into trouble, then you are stupid enough to get yourself out of trouble with no help whatsoever, because I will tell everybody I know that you are not to be helped."

That was how hard I was willing to make it for them if it meant that they would behave. Little did I know, they were going to try and push me to the limit.

The next day, I woke up early, and gently woke them up. They made their breakfasts, got changed, and headed off to school as normal. It was raining outside, so they were wearing rainproof clothing which kept them from catching a cold. When I returned home, I headed into my ofstorye, and turned on my laptop, so that I could begin my work for the day. Being an author, I specialised in writing stories that did not just feature mpreg, and I started writing the latest chapter of a transgender romance story that was almost a million words in length. My clothing of choice was a jacket, shirt, and jeans, and I was barefoot. Then, all of a sudden, the phone went. I picked it up, and was relieved to hear Janet's voice.

"They were behaving last night." I said over the phone.

I was talking and typing at the same time, and Janet was one of the readers of the story. I also had a book publishing deal on the horizon, and I was also about to be commissioned to write dad's memoirs.

"Tomorrow is when their no computer punishment ends, although if they misbehave, I will contemplate extending it." I said over the phone.

Janet then hung up, and allowed me to continue writing the chapter that I was on. By the time I had finished said chapter, it was almost noon, and I was in the mood for a bacon sandwich. I uploaded the chapter, walked out of my ofstorye, and walked into the kitchen, where I prepared a couple of sandwiches. I had no idea what the afternoon would bring, which made me as nervous as a cat that had just been brought into the animal shelter for the first time.

I decided to eat in the living room, as I knew that getting crumbs etc everywhere in my ofstorye was not going to be the best of ideas. I barely finished the first sandwich, when I got a text. I picked up the phone, and saw that it was from mom. I read it, and was not surprised at the fact that she had somehow managed to spill coffee all over herself, because she was a little clumsy, and it was not the first time that she had done it. I replied, and put the phone down. I then resumed eating, and didn't leave the living room until all sandwiches were gone. I then returned to my ofstorye, and started writing the next chapter of the story.

When 2:30pm came, I left the house and got into the car to drive to the school and pick Tobias and Connie up. I started the car, and drove off. It wasn't that long a drive, although I got a surprise when I saw the man again, although he was focused on reading what looked like a newspaper, but he did look at me for a couple of seconds, which made me smile. I then arrived at the school, and picked up Tobias and Connie.

Over the next couple of weeks, punishments went in and out. Tobias and Connie also got detention a couple of times for fighting in school, and I also started the process of transitioning from female to male. I also became more strict, and the punishments that I enforced became more harsh. I also saw the man a couple more times, but always in different scenarios, and each time, I secretly hoped that he was who I hoped he was.

This one day 5 weeks later, we all woke up to a bad start.

"IF I HEAR YOU'VE BEEN GIVEN DETENTION JUST ONE MORE TIME, YOU WILL SUFFER FOR IT!" I yelled.

Connie was in serious trouble, and I was almost at boiling point. There was nothing in for breakfast, so we all had to go without. They got into the car, and I angrily drove them to school. After that, I headed to the store to buy food, and then I headed home, where I got a phone call from the school, alerting me to the fact that both Tobias and Connie had picked another fight.

"Give them detention every day for the coming week, and I will promise that they will not get away with trouble here at home either." I said over the phone.

I ended the call, and walked straight into my ofstorye. I had completely lost it, and after giving myself another shot of testosterone, I got onto the pc, and started looking for nannies in the local area. However, I did not want a traditional nanny, as I wanted a nanny that could be kind but firm and open to punishment. I then decided to go onto the website for the local newspaper, and filled in an online advert telling online viewers that I was looking for a nanny, and that they would have to move in immediately. Almost immediately, I got a reply, which said 'if you are interested in my services, send me an email and we can meet up within the hour'. I had no idea who it was, but I sent an email telling them that I would be more than happy to, although they didn't leave a name. They immediately got back, telling me to meet them outside a local eaterie. I replied, and once I got a confirmation, I sent another email, turned off the pc, sent Janet a text saying that I was about to meet somebody who would act as a nanny to Tobias and Connie, to which she replied with 'I must be there'.

A couple of minutes later, I picked Janet up.

"Did this nanny tell you their name?" Janet was eager to know.  
"No, but they are apparently what I am requiring. Not just that, but I am also thinking about getting reshaping surgery in the hips department." I replied.  
"Did Tobias and Connie piss you off?" Janet then asked.  
"Big time, as they got into another fight, and I hope that this nanny will help them change their ways." I mentioned.

We both got into the car, and I told Janet about the most recent fight. When we got to the eaterie, we sat down at one of the outdoor tables.

"So now we wait for this nanny to show up." Janet looked at me.  
"If it turns out to be him, I will be so happy." I was hopeful.  
"Your happiness level would be through the roof." Janet smiled.

And then the nanny appeared.

Martin.

I walked up to the table, and took a look at the females that were there. I had sent a reply to one of them who had asked for a nanny, and I was hoping that I would be the right nanny for them. The one sitting on the right was obviously Jennie, as I had been reading all of her stories, and I had seen some photos of her.

"Are you the one who posted the ad online?" I asked.

Jennie looked up at me, with a surprised look on her face.

"I did indeed." Jennie tried to not act surprised.  
"You look surprised to see me." I noticed.  
"I was hoping that you would be the one to respond to my advert." Jennie looked at me. "Are you willing to start tonight?"  
"I am more than happy to." I smiled.  
"The pay that I get is enough to cover both of us. Also, what are you like with teenagers?" Jennie looked at my hand.  
"I am good with teenagers, although I am extremely firm and am no stranger to punishing them if they have done wrong." I confirmed.  
"That's good, because my half-brother and half-sister are living with me and they need to learn to behave." Jennie mentioned.

I then got out a small sheet that was filled with info about myself, and gave it to Jennie.

"So you are 52 years old, have been here in the US for many years, and have been a nanny to at least 20 children." Jennie read aloud. "You are also a professional musician, and you... WHAT?!"  
"What did you see?" Janet asked Jennie.

Jennie showed the piece of paper to Janet, and showed her the piece of info that she was surprised at. Janet then looked at me.

"Are you really her grandson?" Janet was wide-eyed with surprise.  
"Not biologically, but yes." I beamed. "My name is Martin, by the way."  
"I thought you were a..." Jennie started.  
"I know, as I saw the mpreg story that you wrote about me, and I think you did a beautiful job." I added.

That made Jennie and Janet both blush.

"Well then you are definitely hired." Jennie beamed. "Also, I am not going to remain like this, as I'm sure you're aware that I am transgender, and that the next couple of months will bring about a lot of changes."  
"That does not bother me in the slightest." I smiled.  
"I am glad." Jennie replied.

I was also hoping that what Jennie had written in the story would be similar to real-life, as I wanted to be able to get her siblings to behave, yet at the same time, I also wanted to have children of my own. I had been taught most of my skills by my grandmother, who had died in 1980 (at the ripe old age of 100), and I hoped that it would all be worthwhile.

"Tell me about your half-brother and half-sister." I looked at Jennie.  
"For starters, their names are Tobias and Connie." Jennie replied. "They are twins, and they are paternal half-siblings, although their mom adopted me when she married my dad, so in a sense they are full siblings aswell as half-siblings."  
"What is their behavior like?" I wanted to know.  
"Awful, as they are constantly getting into trouble, and they will be getting detention every day this week." Jennie sighed.  
"Are there any other punishments in place?" I then asked.  
"No, although I am planning on forcing them to write a letter of apology to the students that they fought with this morning." Jennie replied. "Oh, and before I forget, this is Janet, who co-wrote the last part of that story with me."

I extended my hand, and let Janet shake it.

"I will also mention that I will try and use tactics that my grandmother used when she was alive." I then said.  
"What tactics?" Jennie asked out of curiosity.  
"Singing and magic spells." I replied.  
"Can you magic computers away?" Jennie was eager to know.  
"Do you have somewhere to keep them so that Tobias and Connie can't get them?" I then asked.  
"I do." Jennie had no idea.  
"You won't need it, as I can make computers not turn on for a set amount of time." I mentioned. "I will also use my skills to make them so tired that they go to sleep before 10pm."  
"How about before 7pm?" Jennie asked out of curiosity and eagerness.  
"I can do that if need be." I confirmed. "I can also perform a mind trick so that if they decide to misbehave, they will get a shiver down their spine and it will make them do what is expected of them."  
"You are sounding more and more like someone who should have been available when mom sent them to live with me." Jennie admitted. "On that note, you should sing something for me and Janet when we get back to my house."

I nodded. Seconds later, a waitress appeared. Using mind tricks, I was able to tell her what all of us wanted. She then left the table, returning half an hour later with our orders. Half an hour after that, we left the eaterie, and we all got into Jennie's car, with Janet in the back and me in the front alongside Jennie.

Upon arrival at the house, we all got out of the car. Jennie let us all in, and we walked into the living room, which was where I saw the photo of her dad.

"It's been 10 years since he passed." Jennie mentioned. "Not a day goes by when I don't think of him."  
"You both look alike." I noticed.  
"He was my role model, and when he died, my world as I knew it crashed, because we were best friends." Jennie admitted.

We then sat down on the sofa, and Jennie got her phone out to start filming. I started singing (the song was Just A Spoonful Of Sugar Helps The Medicine Go Down) and Jennie filmed the entire thing. Once I finished singing, I clicked my fingers, and the clock that was on the wall made a chiming sound.


	6. Part 3 (author's note)

The story has now shifted over to Martin's POV, and the punishments will now come from him (via him clicking his fingers plus the mind tricks). The secrets that Jennie (who has now started the transition from female to male) has been told are yet to be revealed, but she will reveal them to Martin. The mpreg part won't happen until after Jennie has become James, and Martin has already shared some of the secrets about him that will also be revealed as the story progresses. Also, this is going to be the setup for this story, as all chapters will have an author's note immediately following them. There might also be a character death coming up (although it won't be any of the main characters). Also note that the story will mainly be about Jennie/James and Martin, although now that it is in Martin's POV, there will be scenes featuring just him and Tobias and Connie, and there might be a change of house before the mpreg part comes in (as I am planning on making it so that Tobias and Connie change their attitude and everybody ends up living together), and the birth part of the fic won't be identical to what Jennie/James and Janet wrote down (although there will be a few similarities), although that (and the mpreg part full-stop) is still a long way off (won't be for another couple of chapters, as the surgeries will come first and so will the character death etc).


	7. Part 4

"Did you just make the clock chime?" Jennie was wide-eyed with surprise.  
"I did, and if Tobias and Connie don't wake up with my mind tricks, I will do that." I replied. "I will also take you places, and I will also try and get to the bottom of why they are misbehaving."  
"They've been terrors since they started to walk." Jennie looked at me. "As of right now, there is only a matter of time before they get expelled from school."  
"I will make sure that that does not happen, as I will make sure that they stay in school and learn everything that they need to learn." I vowed.

Jennie looked at me and smiled.

"What time do they come home tonight?" I then asked.  
"About 4pm." Jennie replied. "You will be with me, and so will Janet, as I want all of this to be filmed, so that it can be shown to mom, who will get to meet you when she comes over on Saturday. Now, about sleeping arrangements, as I'm not sure you're aware of it, but we have 3 bedrooms, although 2 are being used and the bedroom I have is also my office. Are you okay about that?"  
"I am, although I do need to be able to walk around during the night, so if you have any locked doors, they will have to be unlocked." I mentioned.  
"I do not mind doing that." Jennie smiled.

It was then that I sensed that something was not right, as I sensed that something had been taken from the house that should not have been taken, although it wasn't recent. I also didn't know what to expect when I met Tobias and Connie.

Before any of us knew it, 3:30pm came around, and we all got back into the car, so that we could head to the school. I was wearing my beige hat (which I had pulled out of my carpetbag, which was a handmade gift from my grandmother), and I also made sure that I looked presentable. We then arrived at the school, where the principal was waiting for us. We all got out of the car, and walked over.

"May I ask who you have brought with you?" The principal asked Jennie.  
"This is Martin Poppins, and he is their new nanny." Jennie introduced me.  
"It's not often that you find a male nanny around here." The principal turned to face me. "Is this your first day on the job?"  
"Despite my experience, it is indeed." I replied. "I do not know how they will react, although I am not shaking with nerves, because I have a feeling that my methods will get them to behave."

It was then that Tobias and Connie walked out of the school and up the pathway. They were both talking to each other, and didn't notice me. Immediately, I sent a shiver down their spines, and made them look at me.

"Who are you?" Connie looked at me.  
"I am your new nanny." I confirmed.  
"We don't need a nanny!" Tobias mocked my body language.  
"You're not getting a choice, as you do need a nanny and you're going to deal with it!" Jennie seethed.

Neither of them knew that I had caused the shiver that had run down their spines.


	8. Part 4 (author's note)

I am writing the chapters and posting them the way they are so that they are like cliffhangers. Part 4 mentions the carpetbag, as Martin has a carpetbag which was made for him by Mary. He carries it around with him at all times (he has it on a strap), and string is used to keep it closed. It is also smaller than the one that Mary had, although it can hold the exact same amount of stuff that Mary's one was able to hold.

It is also important to note that Martin is not 100% like Mary, and the methods that are used in the story are mainly original ideas. Not just that, but I don't see many fanfics here in which the main Poppins character is not Mary, so this will probably be a first (although you are all free to correct me if I'm wrong). I might include a magical mirror scene (although that is up in the air right now, as I'm thinking about what to write for the next part, and I hope that this story will be between 20,000 and 100,000 words - or maybe even more - by the time I finish it).


	9. Part 5

"We don't need a nanny, and that's all there is to it!" Tobias became uneasy.  
"Yes you do, and you're going to deal with it whether you like it or not!" Jennie seethed.

I sent another shiver down their spines, making them look up at me.

"I am your nanny, and no amount of shouting or crying will take that away." I said to Tobias and Connie. "Now, when we get back to the house, you're going to write a letter of apology to the victim. It's going to be a long letter, and you won't be allowed to leave the table until it is finished."  
"Says who?" Tobias rolled his eyes.  
"Says yourselves, as it's going to be done." I replied. "Now, I am not going to raise my voice, as if you misbehave, I have other ways of winning the fight, and you might not like them, but your ability to get away with what you have done wrong is over, as from now on, you won't be getting away with anything."

It was then that Jennie told me about the software that was on their laptops. I smiled, although it was not going to be needed anymore. We then got into the car, and headed back to the house. Jennie opened the car, and I used a mind trick to get Tobias and Connie to walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"How many words are you expecting us to write?" Tobias was not happy.  
"A thousand each." Jennie replied.

They both tried to stand up, but I used a mind trick in order to keep them seated. I then made their hands grab the pens, and once they were on the paper, they started writing.

"What's going on?!" Connie asked out of confusion.  
"I am no ordinary nanny, and I am making you write those letters." I simply replied. "I am putting words into your head, and making you write them down."

Half an hour later, letter writing was over. That didn't mean that Tobias and Connie were free from trouble, as they were going to bed early and were not allowed to use their computers for the entire week. In fact, they were not allowed to use any form of entertainment for the entire week, which meant that they would have nothing to do aside from thinking about what they had done wrong.

That night, they didn't want to go to bed, so I forced them by making them tired. I then carried them to bed, and tucked them in.

"I'm going to take Janet home and then send the video to mom." Jennie announced.  
"I will stay behind and keep my eye on everything." I replied. "On that note, I will need to connect my computer to your internet."  
"Your computer will probably connect immediately, without any button pressing. Will be back in about half an hour." Jennie looked at me.  
"Sure thing." I smiled.

Jennie and Janet then left the house, leaving me to keep an eye on Tobias and Connie. It was uneventful, as they didn't wake up from their enforced slumber, which was a good thing. After that, I headed into the office, and after getting my computer out of my carpetbag, I plugged it in, and turned it on. I then waited as it started up, as I was going to write a blog entry and post it online. Fortunately, what Jennie mentioned was true, so I was able to start writing the blog, which I was able to finish and post before Jennie returned. When she did return, I turned off my computer, and we both sat down in the living room. At the same time, I noticed that she looked like she had a couple of things on her mind.

"They're still sound asleep." I looked at Jennie.  
"Maybe they won't be able to hear the secret that I feel the need to tell them but will need to tell you first." Jennie scratched her head.  
"What secret is that?" I became confused.  
"Mom almost died when they were born." Jennie admitted. "She developed a severe bout of pneumonia, and they had to stabilise her before they were born."

I was surprised to hear that.


	10. Part 5 (author's note)

So that's the first secret out, although there will be a couple more secrets. The character death that will occur will be sudden (and unexpected), and it will also be within the next few chapters.


End file.
